


Even My Recklessness Has Its Limits

by ArrivingHellOnHeels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bickering, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hung Harry Potter, M/M, Name Calling, Possessive Harry Potter, Stablished Relationship, okay so, perfect boyfriend harry potter, slightly frustrated draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrivingHellOnHeels/pseuds/ArrivingHellOnHeels
Summary: Harry had been a Jackass —just in the right ways mind you— until he found things that are worth living for. Basically settling down doesn't seem so bad with the right people.





	Even My Recklessness Has Its Limits

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What’s My Age Again?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278540) by [lazywonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazywonderland/pseuds/lazywonderland). 



> Okay, so, sorry for the weird semantics. I've been reading a lot of one-shots lately and I always continue the stories in my head but don't tend to write them... recently I started doing so. The newest part is actually posting them. So, here's another work inspired by an amazing author.

Harry and Draco talk about Harry’s recklessness and how the only exception is always Teddy, because Teddy is always an exception.

Draco admits he asked Andromeda about it before they even got together. He's Teddy’s only cousin after all.

Honestly, Draco cannot complain about his relationship with Harry. He’s just been perfect, so bloody _perfect_!! Sodding Potter and his huge amazing dick and sweet passionate kisses and romantic dates... _fuck_

Just doing bloody everything in the right way.

Even when he gets possessive —because the Twat Who Lived turned out possessive as fuck— he just gets possessive in the most amazing possible way that always gets Draco so bloody turned on he has to make excuses and get out of anywhere they might be.

Bloody infuriating how he can’t even get mad at the bastard.

Not that he really wants to fight but... it would just be so much easier if he had anything to complain about scarhead.

But all his quirks turn out... endearing.

Fuck

The only other situation in which he's seen such a charming bloody Chosen One is whenever the godson is involved.

Because of course he also had to be the best bloody parental figure of all time.

Even before their relationship started, even before the fucking. Teddy had always been the only exception in Harry’s reckless behavior.

Oh, really, he had inquired quite excruciatingly. Andromeda was never ever going to allow a pissed Potter into Teddy’s presence. But it hadn’t been a problem, like ever.

Harry Bloody Potter had always been the most righteous gentleman whenever the little _sprout_ was concerned.

Never even been slightly tipsy to meet with them, which —considering Potter’s reputation —had come quite as a surprise to Draco when he had asked.

But he found himself quite glad that the conduct was restricted very far away from anywhere where his blood was concerned.

Fuck that was just it, wasn’t it? Something in his bloodline must be a Potter’s righteousness propeller, right?

Draco couldn’t help but hope...

insane, Malfoy, really? How could you even believe... I mean, the kid is his family, surely he has some regard for the creature. Certainly not comparable to a barely two years long relationship that started just as convenient —even if amazing— fucking. He definitively didn't think of you in the same way he thought of his beloved godson. How could you even hope for such a thing.

But hope he did, until one day it slipped through his lips on the aftermath of a breathtaking fucking session.

And Harry... Harry didn’t even seem surprised as he had expected. quite the contrary really. As if he had had just the same thing in his mind on that very same moment. Then, Draco felt the git smile while pressing a kiss on the top of his head. Fuck here it comes, the rejection, the mockery. Of course he couldn’t say such things to Potter. Bloody Potter.

But instead of deception he was met by nervous laughter —nearly giggles— and such tender and kind eyes Draco forgot the importance of air altogether.

"So... yeah... I kinda wanted to talk about that" Harry's voice was tentative, as if he was still looking for the right words to phrase it. "you see how Teddy is my only family? Like he's the only remnants of the family I could have had. I mean of course Ron and Hermione and all the Weasleys are my family but... But I mean as in actual family, as in something related to my parents. Not quite related as in blood related, because of course Remus and my father weren't related but like, nearly, you know?"

"Could you please stop rambling, Potter?" answered Draco with a smile against his lover's chest, drawing letters over his stomach with one nervous hand.

"Yes, yes, right! of course. I... I kinda figured out what you are telling me, love. How I'm quite different just with you and Teddy specifically. And I kinda wanted to make something to show why. Because I know."

"You better not be asking me to marry you while your cum is dripping down my thighs and mine is covering your belly!"

"Is that a no then?"

"That is a 'you better plan something way bigger and more dramatic if you want me to take you siriusly' Potter"

"What better time can there be that when I just realized for the thousandth time why I love you so much?"

"You love me because of the sex?"

"I love you because you notice so well the love I have for Teddy but you can’t notice that my love for you goes to the same measures, I love you because you are getting your fingers sticky with your own cum by playing with its nasty, nearly dry remnants over my belly just for the sake of keeping your hands over me." Draco's hand nearly withdrew hesitatingly but Harry stopped him and held on to it.

"I was wondering if you would ever... But no! no! no Potter! no way! you don’t even have a ring!"

"If I handed you a ring in this very instant would your answer be yes?" he neared his hand to his nightstand, wriggling his fingers dramatically.

"Oh! You didn't! You insufferable neandar..."

"Answer my bloody question Malfoy, is the problem the ring? If I gave you a ring in this very instant would you say yes?"

"Well of course not Potter, I won’t say yes while we are laying naked in bed."

"Want to stand then?"

"No! I mean-"

"Do you want a show? Or do you want to reject me?"

"What would Oh The Saviour would do of his life if I were to reject him? Would you ever shut up if I said no?"

"That depends, would you break up with me if you were to say no? If you broke up with me well I wouldn’t have an option but to fuck off, If you weren't... I do believe you want to get married with me."

"How entitled of you"

"Entitled would be to insist even if you abandoned me. So you are not breaking up with me?"

"I don't think you could last an hour without me"

"I give you that, then are you marrying me?"

"Ask again when we are not naked and-"

"If you say yes now I'll make sure to make a big fuzz about the public announcement"

"Oh sorry! Oh cherished Saviour, forgive me! I nearly forgot for a minute that I'm dating a sodding celebrity!" answered Draco mockingly

"Stop sassing me and answer"

"I already told you I will only answer if you are appropriate about it you moron!"

"Bloody hell Malfoy! You said it yourself! I'm the Prat Who Lived, people are looking at every second of our relationship since the moment I held your hand in public for the first time! Forgive me from trying to relive you the pressure of refusing the Bloody Saviour in public!"

"Don't get mad honey! Oh Harry don't get mad! I know you are the most considerate partner ever, I bloody know, okay? I just... If I ever expected you to propose... it wasn't like this, not that I ever expected you would actually want to marry me"

"Can I take that as a 'yes Harry, love, I will marry you?" mentioned said prat who lived, immediately changing countenance in a highly suspicious way.

"Oh, you didn’t!! you didn't play the 'I'm so unhappily famous' card! Fuck you!" Draco —knowing how much Harry was actually affected by the media over him— always ended up falling for his tricks.

"I would rather fuck _you_. And I could do so at least twice more tonight, specially if it was in celebration for something...?" he suggested tentatively. Draco rolled his eyes "please? Honey?"

"You'll do a very public announcement?" murmured Draco batting his lashes.

"The most public possible. Even after winning the National Quidditch Championship if you want me to" he cued instantaneously with the hugest smile on his face, already holding tighter his most-probable-than-not fiance.

"Alright then"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just yesterday a friend suggested that I do my thesis on fanwork, specially because it is the thing that inspires me the most. I was already starting my research for a thesis on video-games (I study creative literature (in Spanish that's why my grammar is so bad) but I actually enjoy analyzing the most and I love pop culture so I want to focus on something regarding it). So now I don't know what should I do. If someone would like to suggest something, as well as things I could include in my work, everything is welcome. Thank you.


End file.
